


Materfamilias

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam realized his family was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Materfamilias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [later_tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=later_tuesday).



In kindergarten, in the second week of May, Mrs. Marshall told each kid in her class, "Your mom does a wonderful job every day of feeding you and helping you and taking care of you. She deserves a thank-you, doesn't she? So we're going to make Mother's Day cards for you to give your mom on Mother's Day this Sunday."

Susie, who sat next to Sammy, asked, "Why're you making two cards?"

"I guess I got two moms," Sam said.

"You _guess_?"

"I got Mom who's in heaven," Sammy said. Susie's eyes went round. "This one's for her. And this one's for Dean. Everything Mrs. Marshall says moms do, he does, so I guess he's my mom too."

"Don't be stupid," Susie said, scornful. "Boys can't be moms. And if your mom's in heaven then you don't got a mom at all."

Susie got in trouble. When Dean came from his fourth-grade class so he could wait with Sammy for Dad, Sammy asked, "Why don't we got a mom?"


End file.
